Thought to be Dead
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: What will happen when Hermione is killed during the battle of Hogwarts? Is she really dead?


**This is written for the QLFC**

 **My prompts were; (image) Bold and the Beautiful: man kissing woman's hand, (object) television, (dialogue) "Sure, let's all get matching tattoos and we can dance the polka.", Write about a character thought to be 'dead' coming back to life.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this**

—-

Battle was raging around Hermione while she stood and did nothing. Just stood there. A neon light came speeding toward her. She just smiled before crumpling to the ground. Her body lay on the ground undisturbed until the day after the battle was won.

"Hermione!" A voice filled with anguish cried out. More and more people surrounded her. But she didn't move. Slowly and with great care, Dean lifted her up and carried her into the Great Hall with the rest of the bodies. As he walked through the hall, he heard someone shout.

"Hermione!?" Harry shouted in disbelief, making it sound like a question. Dean holding back tears replied, "She is dead."

—-

Hermione's funeral was the hardest. Because there she lay in a casket looking fine. When in reality she was not. On her gravestone was the inscription, 'We will never forget.'

—

Hermione awoke in a small room. It was completely dark, except for a small line of light coming from beneath the door. With this small line of light, Hermione could see that the room had nothing in it save for a thin, ratty blanket. She quickly realized that she didn't have her wand on her person. Sitting on the floor, she patiently waited for the door to open.

Eventually, the door was opened, in its opening was Lucius Malfoy. If Hermione was surprised, she didn't show it. Lucius roughly grabbed Hermione's wrist and started dragging her behind him. They went up and down stairs and through rooms, a couple of times Hermione thought she saw Draco Malfoy. Finally, Hermione was left in a small room with no windows, but there were a bed and a light this time. Looking around the floor, Hermione found a small pointed stick. Hermione started planning. She found that she could use the stick like a pencil on the wall. The sound of scratching filled the room.

—-

Harry Potter missed his best friend, out of all of the funerals Hermione's was the worst. No one had seen her go down in the battle; no one had known until Dean had found her body. Hermione had been his rock during the war. If something was wrong he could talk to her. Now he couldn't. He had Ginny but who could he talk about Ginny to? Not her brother.

Ron Weasley missed the girl that helped him with his schoolwork, that went on adventures with him and Harry, but most of all he missed the girl who was his best friend. He felt empty inside. Sadness, taking over his and many others' lives.

—-

Hermione searched through the archives in her mind looking for a way to escape. She was interrupted by the door opening.

Draco Malfoy stood outside the door pondering his options. He could help the girl escape or he could leave her there at the mercy of his father. The choice was easy. He decided to open the door. Okay, it wasn't easy but Draco had a slight crush on Hermione ever since she had slapped him.

Draco Malfoy's head peeked inside the room. Hermione jumped. Slowly Draco gestured for her to follow him. Hermione, with a confused look on her face, followed him out of the room. Taking Hermione's hand Draco gently pulled Hermione off the property. With a turn of his heel, the pair apparated away.

Draco and Hermione appeared in a small penthouse, which Hermione assumed was owned by Draco. Draco led Hermione to a large room with a bed in the middle. On the bed was her wand!

"I took it from his desk," Draco responded to her questioning look, "What happened to you anyway?"

Hermione stood there for a moment pondering whether or not she should tell him. Eventually, she decided to tell him. What did she have to lose? He was helping her.

"During the battle, your dad stunned me. He then took a chunk of my hair and put it in a potion. It must have been Polyjuice. He forced a muggle that was under the Imperius curse to drink the potion and then stand in the middle of the battle," Hermione said, "You know the rest."

Draco frowned and then looked at Hermione with a sad look on his face. He stood there for a minute, thinking before he spoke.

"Hermione, all of your friends think you are dead. The muggle's body was buried in the Hogwarts cemetery. You can't tell your friends that you are alive. If you do, my father will be able to find you quicker. Promise me you won't," Draco pleaded. Frowning, Hermione nodded her consent. Draco stopped just at the edge of the door. "I will stop my father so you can see your friends again," Draco vowed.

Hermione lay on the bed thinking. Why was Draco helping her? Why was he defying his dad? Hermione could not understand Draco's motives. Well there was one thing, but it didn't make that much sense, was it possible that Draco had a crush on her? Hermione quickly dismissed the thought.

Draco lay in a similar position to Hermione, thinking about a very similar thing to Hermione. Would he help Hermione? Then his mind wandered even more. Was it possible that Hermione liked him? Would she go out with him?

Hours later Draco knocked on Hermione's door causing her to jump. Hermione tentatively allowed Draco into the room.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere in Canada. No, I won't tell you exactly where because I am the only person that knows where this actually is located," Draco responded. Hermione smiled and brushed by Draco, exiting the room. Slowly Hermione walked into the kitchen with Draco following shortly behind her.

—-

The Hogwarts graveyard was filled with the many graves of witches and wizards who died in the battle of Hogwarts. Where most graveyards are cold and creepy, the Hogwarts one was not. There were rows of graves. Each gravestone was different, but they all held an illusion that showed their friends' memories of them. Behind the gravestones were saplings, each grave's sapling was the same as the witch or wizards wand wood. The graveyard was empty except for one person. A figure in a black cloak kneeled in front of a well-known grave. The grave of Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione's grave had only one bundle of flowers by it, a bundle of red and gold roses. The figure in a black cloak gracefully rose. Without looking back the figure exited the grounds and apparated away. Leaving behind a single white rose.

—-

Back in Canada, Draco was plotting. Plotting the death of his father, who had managed to escape a sentence in Azkaban. He had multiple plausible ideas. Now all he had to do was pick one. It could be a mistake, a trip and fall down the stairs. Or it could be an old Death Eater thought to be dead killing him for betraying the Death Eaters.

"Hermione, do you want to see a hockey game?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes," Hermione responded. Something came flying towards Hermione. Looking closer Hermione could see that it was an Orange and Blue Jersey. It read Oilers.

"Tonight we are going to see an Edmonton Oilers' game. I believe they are playing the Calgary Flames," Draco said, at Hermione's confused look. Hermione smiled that smile of hers that he loved. The smile that lit up her whole face. Draco loved that smile. Hermione slid the jersey on over top of her shirt. Draco striped his shirt off, feeling Hermione's eyes raking over his well-muscled chest, and slid an Edmonton Oilers jersey on.

They had seats right next to the ice, which was folding chairs used to create another row in the arena. The pair were holding hands and talking quietly until the arena went silent, Hermione shushed Draco. The puck dropped with a smack that echoed through the silent arena. Players on either side started the fight over possession of the puck. The game ended 2 - 1 for the Oilers.

Hermione tiredly leaned on Draco's shoulder as they walked back to Draco's penthouse. In the end, Draco ended up carrying Hermione back as halfway there she almost fell over.

Hermione awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes. Slowly she brought herself to the kitchen, where much to her surprise Draco was making pancakes. Together they sat down to eat the lovely breakfast that Draco made, with some Canadian maple syrup, while watching the television show the Bold and Beautiful.

—-

"Hermione I will be gone for a couple of hours. I will be at the Ministry of Magic. It has been long enough," Draco stated weeks after the Hockey game. Soon after the game, they became an official couple. Well, that part didn't matter as they only really saw each other.

"Be safe, your life is more important than me being free from hiding," Hermione said giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. Draco left through the floo. Hermione grabbed a mystery novel and sat down on the couch to read. Just at the most suspenseful part, the floo activated.

Draco told Hermione the story of how the ministry had dismissed him before he could even tell them that she was not dead. Hermione told him that it was okay and that he had tried.

"No! It is not okay. The day I saved you I vowed to myself that you would one day become free from my father," Draco said his frustration coming to the surface.

"And you will. My Handsome, smart, cunning boyfriend," Hermione said with a cute little giggle that turned to a full-blown laugh at the look of satisfaction on Draco's face. This time they started scheming together. They came up with what they thought would be the perfect plan. It was simple, Hermione would send a letter to the current Minister of Magic, who was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a wizard Hermione fought aside in the Order of Phoenix. That letter would have a drop of her blood on it. If Kingsley was anything like she remembered, it wouldn't matter that it might be a trick: the chance that it was real would be what he would focus on. Hermione wrote a simple letter not putting in to much detail. Just the general gist of things.

 _Dear, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _You may know me as someone who is thought to be dead: Hermione Jean Granger; a Gryffindor; the third member of the golden trio; or the brightest witch the age. Before I continue you must know that you can tell no one about this. I was kidnaped during the battle. A muggle was given polyjuice to look like me and then killed. The polyjuice never changed her back, something to do with either the fact that she is a muggle or that she died. If you can meet with me send a response with this owl._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

That was the letter that awaited Kingsley early on Monday morning. The owl was a common barn owl with no defining characteristics. Kingsley quickly penned a note.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I would love to meet with you. I will be at the main safe house at 16:00 on Wednesday._

 _Your friend,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione stared at the letter clutched in her hand. The letter that could free her from her pleasant prison in Draco's penthouse. Draco smiled but inside he was worried. Would Hermione leave him after she was released from her "prison"?

Kingsley was rushing around his office looking for a notebook, which he could use to take notes. Kingsley left his office five minutes late. Upon arriving at the Orders main safe house, he found it to be quite deserted. Everything the same as before except a letter on the dining room table.

 _Speak her name._

Kingsley got it right on the first try, "Hermione Granger." He felt the weird feeling of being hooked behind the navel that was associated with Portkeys. Before long Kingsley let go of the Portkey. Gracefully he landed in the main room decorated in a pale green. On a couch at the edge of the room was a sight he was not expecting, Hermione was snogging a blond haired boy. He cleared his throat causing the pair to jump apart. Hermione had been snogging Draco Malfoy! Kingsley trusted Hermione but not Draco Malfoy.

"Kingsley, thank you for coming," Hermione said with a bright smile.

—-

"It will be done, Aurors will have custody of Lucius Malfoy by the end of the week," Kingsley said, as Hermione showed him to the floo. For Kingsley, that conversation answered many questions, but for every question answered, a new question emerged. To be honest, at first Kingsley thought it was some sort of sick practical joke, but he could never leave it to chance and regret it later. He was a man of action not sitting and doing nothing. Kingsley may have been in Ravenclaw but he was as bold as any Gryffindor.

—-

Aurors filled the hallways of Malfoy Manor all looking for a very distinct person. A group entered his study to find him sitting there smirking. He waved goodbye before Portkeying away. The Aurors knew that Kingsley would be disappointed in them but, what could they do?

When Draco heard the news of his dad's escape, stuff started floating in his and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione, who was lying beside him, gave him a sweet passionate kiss to distract him.

"Draco, I have an idea," Hermione said with a frown.

"Let's hear it," Draco responded.

"I could come out of hiding and lure your dad out," Hermione said.

"No! I will not have you put in danger," Draco said, frowning.

"You could challenge your dad to duel," Hermione suggested.

"That could work. I know I can beat my father," Draco said with a smile.

—-

The next day the Daily Prophet had an announcement. Draco Malfoy was challenging his father to a duel, stating his father was a coward. Before long Draco received a letter from his father, the letter named a mutual field and a time. On a scrap of parchment paper, Draco responded with a simple _yes_.

—-

The day of the duel was a day filled with worry for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione worried about Draco and his safety. Draco worried about if he would be able to beat his father. Though worries were quickly obliviated when Draco realized that he had more to fight for. A girlfriend to fight for.

The field was filled with people wanting to watch the duel. Said duel would be refereed by Kingsley. Hermione stood beside Draco wearing a heavy cloak with the hood up, whispering advice. Before long it was time for the duel to start. An area was warded of so that spectators would not get hit by any spells.

"No unforgivables. Fight!" Kingsley shouted. Lucius started casting everything he had on his son. Draco didn't return knowing that soon his father would be tired out. Swiftly Draco stepped from side to side, almost like a dance. Before long both were panting heavily. Lucius paused for just a second between spell and Draco struck.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted. The spell raced to Lucius, who didn't have the time to cast a shield. Lucius flew through the air, landing on his back. Draco quickly trussed up his father and took his wand. Draco handed the wand over to Kingsley turned around and walked over to Hermione, who apparated the pair away.

Leaning heavily on Hermione, Draco made his way to the pair's bedroom before they collapsed on their bed. Hermione tucked him under the covers.

Hermione sat down in the living room, thinking. She was going to write letters to all of her friends and meet up with them before it was announced in the press that she was back. Hermione carefully penned letters to her friends arranging times to meet them. Her friends were surprised but very happy. Hermione was supposed to meet them on Sunday at the Burrow.

—-

Hermione, holding Draco's hand, apparated to the edge of the Burrow's wards. Sitting in a chair was Ginny. The two girls ran at each other and gave each other a hug. The rest of the reunions with her friends were very similar with them all inquiring why Draco was with her. She told everyone that they were dating and Draco had helped her escape. Almost everyone took it well. Ron didn't.

"So you want us to forget everything this bastard did and makeup!" Ron screamed.

"Sure, let's all get matching tattoos and we can dance poka together!" Draco responded.

"Ron, mate. Do you really hate Draco so much that you would lose your friendship with Hermione over it?" Harry asked. Ron turned and stalked away.

—-

Back at Draco's penthouse, the pair were worn out. Draco decided that the time was right. He carefully levitated the television bought a couple of weeks ago, into the living room. Draco quickly set up the television on a soap opera channel and snuggled into Hermione waiting for the perfect moment. It came in the middle of Bold and Beautiful. The main male character got down on one knee and proposed. Draco mimicking him pulled a ring box of up his pocket as well as a white rose.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and will love you forever. Will you marry me?" Draco asked. Hermione bent down and kissed him.

"Of course," Hermione responded simply with a bright smile.


End file.
